Episode 3
ICE, ICE BABY * (Chris) Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * (Chris) It was truth or laser sharks, literally, as the contestants played a getting to know you challenge. * (Chris) Secrets were revealed, including the fact that Dakota's a shoplifter and Brick is a pants wetter! *laughs* * (Chris) The Maggots claimed victory, and just as B and Dawn suspected Scott's deviousness, he convinced the team to vote B out, which they did. * (Chris) Who will go home next? Find out tonight on.. .Total Drama... Revenge of the Island! *THEME SONG LMOA* *MAGGOTS CABIN* *10:51 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *sprays her hair* *10:51 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) *coughs violently* * (Zoey) I think... I'm gonna *coughs* Go outside, yeah... *10:51 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) ??? Bye. *10:51 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) CONF: I'm still really not fitting in with the other girls, and I know Dawn knows me well... somehow... and it looks like I could use a friend. *10:52 *OstianWendy * (jo) I wish you wouldn't- *cough* spray that thing in our faces! *10:52 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Dawn? * (Dawn) *taps her on the shoulder behind her* Zoey? * (Zoey) *violent screaming* Sheesh, you scared me again! *10:52 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Don't tell me what to do! *10:52 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) My tea leaves this morning told me something very concerning. *10:53 *OstianWendy * (jo) I'll throw that spray can in the trash if you keep thi up... *10:53 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Wait what? Tea leaves? *10:53 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Pfffft, whatever. *10:53 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Yes, it's exactly as it sounds. Anyway, I know you're in grave danger coming into this competition, and I need to warn you before things get out of hand. Especially with Scott running around this island... *10:53 *OstianWendy * (Cameron) CONF: I wish people would stop arguing. Jo has a point though... *10:53 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Oh... *looks down* Well, I needed to ask you something. Dawn? Dawn? Aw man, not again. *RATS LUXURIOUS CABIN* *10:54 *OstianWendy * (scott) *sees Dawn come back to the cabin* CONF: Where has /she/ been? *10:55 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Good morning, fellow castmates. :) * (Dakota) Oh, hey therapist. *10:55 *OstianWendy * (staci) *plays Sam's video game* Yah, this is difficult, like you said! * (scott) Where have you been, Dawn? *10:56 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Whoa, you're doing super good, Staci! *10:56 *OstianWendy * (staci) Thanks! *blshes* *blushes** *10:56 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) I was just out there meditating, as per usual. I enjoy the serenity of these woods. * (Sam) Heh... no problem... I'm just gonna', go over there, give you some space. *blushes and walks off, walking into the wall* Argh! *10:56 *OstianWendy * (scott) As long as youren't conspiring with the other team, fine. * (staci) Ahh! Are you ok? *rushes over* *10:56 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) CONF: Staci? And me? Ha, never... maybe? * (Sam) Ugh, I'm fine... I just need a mana potion. * (Dawn) I would only do so under dire circumstances. You have nothing to worry about. *smirks* *10:57 *OstianWendy * (staci) My cousin's best friend invented those... I can whip one up with the right stuff! * (scott) Sure. *10:57 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Sweet. * (Sam) CONF: She's kinda cute, and uh, we have a lot in common. But we're just friends! *10:58 *OstianWendy *why do i like sam in this what is life *10:58 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *filing nails* So, when's the next lame challenge going to be? *because ur attracted to him * (Chris) Campers, report to the base of the cliff... pronto! *BASE OF THE CLIFF LMOA* *10:58 *OstianWendy *screaming * (brick) Our instructions, sir? *salutes* *10:59 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Alrighty, welcome to the junk yard! Your challenge? Climb to the top of the cliff... and there's all this junk here too, so you can make use of it. Simple? Go! *blows chef's massive thick juicy horn* *11:00 *OstianWendy *brb a sec *11:00 *XxSolarEclipsexX *ok qt *11:01 *OstianWendy *bak huntii *11:02 *XxSolarEclipsexX *ok * (Sam) Oh no... I can't climb a mountain... *11:02 *OstianWendy * (jo) Pfft, Ian climb this without any stupid trash to help me! *I can* *help me @ian *11:02 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) *grabs onto a rock* Oh boy... *scre a ming *11:02 *OstianWendy * (staci) Same here, Sam... We'll have to help eachother! *11:02 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) No, no! I can't do this... this is way too life-threatening! * (Dakota) Unless I get a photo-op, nuh-uh. * (Sam) Yeah, let's do it... *11:03 *OstianWendy * (cameron) Zoey! Let's do this together! *11:03 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) It's all just a... big video game level... Hehe... * (Zoey) Alright, Cam! :) *11:03 *OstianWendy * (jo) Ew, friendship. *begins to climb* * :) * (cameron) *grabs on to a rock* Gah.... *11:03 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Sha-please, Lightning is gonna' beat your behind up this mountain, Joseph! * (Lightning) Sha-bam! *starts climbing* *11:03 *OstianWendy * (staci) Yah, like, just pretend you have one life left and you gotta reach the top! *11:04 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) That could work... but in the real world, I have no life. :( Oh well. *11:04 *OstianWendy * (brick) *climbs next to Jo* Hello, ma'am! Need any assistance? * (staci) Please, what you do is like, so cool! * (scott) *climbing* Stop the chit-chat and get climbing! @sam and staci *11:05 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Sam, I know your aura is beaming with positivity and creativity. Just think harder, and you can do it. :) *11:05 *OstianWendy * (jo) No, frankly, I do not need any help! * (brick) Yes, ma'am! *11:05 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Scott, they just need a little motivation, don't you agree? I know it was difficult for you not being held enough as a child, but try to understand. *11:05 *OstianWendy * (scott) Huh... What? You're making this all up. *11:05 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) CONF: Okay, something is seriously wrong with that Dawn! She's weird, and she's getting ALL the camera time. I'm cute, point it at me! * (Dawn) Sam, this is all the truth, I promise. Now let's climb this mountain! :) *11:06 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *throws spray can at Scott* Hold this! *begins to climb* *11:06 *XxSolarEclipsexX *scott * (Sam) Well, we could find something in the junk pile... *11:06 *OstianWendy * (scott) Whatever. * (staci) Okay! *looks through the pile* *11:06 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Hurry up, losers! You're not slowing team Lightning down! *climbs faster* I'm coming for you, Jo! *11:06 *OstianWendy * (jo) As if! *laughs* *11:06 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) *pulls out a toilet plunger* Sheesh... *11:07 *OstianWendy * (brick) Um, uh, me too! Watch out, Joanne! I mean, Jo! * (brick) CONF: Why do I get so awkward around her? >:( *11:07 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Joanne, Joseph, Jo, who gives a darn? *11:07 *OstianWendy * (jo) *throws a pebble at Lightning* *11:07 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) *pulls out junk and is face to face with a giant mutated beetle* Oh no... I'm not ready for this boos fight! Agh! *dodges its fireball* *11:07 *OstianWendy * (scott) *catches Anne's spray can* Sure. *climbs* *11:07 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Dude, you are going to regret that! *11:07 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Thanks, boo.# *11:08 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Or are you? *drops large ice cube from the top of the cliff* * (Dawn) *dodges it* Sheesh! *11:08 *OstianWendy * (staci) Ahhh! I'll protect you! *hits the bug with a metal pole, angering it more* *11:08 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Please provide me with your protection, Mother Earth. *11:08 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *dodges* Ugh! Watch the h-a-i-r! *11:08 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Agh! *dives out of the way, cowering in fear* * (Sam) CONF: Wow, Staci's prettytough! * (Chris) No. *drops another ice cube* *11:09 *OstianWendy * (staci) *hits the bug and it runs away* Hahaha! I did it! You can come back now, Sam! *11:09 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) *climbs up faster* * (Sam) Th-thank you, really! *blushes* *11:09 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Ughhh! *throws a spare can at Chris* * (jo) *climbs faster* *11:09 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Agh! *falls over* * (Lightning) No you don't, Jo! *tries to catch up, getting close, nearly at the top* * (Dawn) *getting high-er* * (Zoey) Cam, look, we're almost up there! *11:10 *OstianWendy * (scott) Almost at the top! *kicks a rock down at Dawn* Whoops! * (cameron) Yeah! *11:10 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Agh! *tries to dodge but slips down a few rocks* Scott! *11:10 *OstianWendy * (jo) Grrrr! *climbs* *11:10 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Sha-bye-bye! *pulls ahead of Jo, blowing a raspberry* *11:10 *OstianWendy * (scott) Oh, I'm so sorry! Staci and Sam, go help Dawn! *11:10 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) OR are you? *drops an ice cube on Lightning* * (Lightning) AGH! *is knocked down* *11:11 *OstianWendy * (staci) No problem! *struggling to climb* You think we can help her from down here?! *11:11 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (sam) Dawn! Are you okay? * (dawn) We have to get up there, she's hanging on for dear life! *sam * (Dawn) Help! *11:11 *OstianWendy * (staci) Ok! *climbs faster* * (jo) *laughs at Lightning* Ha! *11:11 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) Ugh, why does everyone have to hog all the camera time? Guess I have to... *gulps* Climb the mountain. *11:12 *OstianWendy * (brick) Why the laughter? Pain isn't funny, ma'am. *11:12 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) You can't stop the Lightning! *climbs back up* * (Sam) *tries to climb, sweating already* *11:12 *OstianWendy * (jo) Yes, it is. *throws a pebble at Brick* *11:12 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Yes, we're at the top! *reaches top lmoa* *11:12 *OstianWendy * (brick) Ow! *climbs* * (cameron) Yes! We beat the jocks! * (jo) *reaches top* Ugh! *11:12 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Congratulations? * (Chris) Must be embarrassing for you, Jo. *11:13 *OstianWendy * (brick) *reaches top* * (jo) Damn right it is! >:( *11:13 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) You only need one more member. * (Sam) *keeps climbing* *11:13 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *reaches top* Finally! *sprays Chris* *11:13 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (chris) And the Maggots win the first part of the challenge! * (Lightning) Lightning was robbed! *11:13 *OstianWendy * (staci) Sorry, team... * (scott) Oh no! *11:13 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Whatever, meat for brains. For part two of the challenge, you will receive an advantage! *cuts to a snowy field, with two ice forts* *11:14 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *shivers* Are you kidding me? *11:14 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Don't you just love fake snow? Anyway, for this challenge, you will be playing "Capture the Flag" but with a freezing twist! *11:14 *OstianWendy * (jo) Come on, it's only a little cold. * (staci) Yah, I have like, insulation. *points to her tracksut* *tracksuit* *11:15 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) This is how it will work. You will race to get the other teams flag, and to make it easier, you will be firing snowballs at their fort to help take it down. The first team to bring the flag back wins immunity!~ *11:15 *OstianWendy * (jo) Piece of cake! *11:15 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Maggots, since you won the first part, you get to choose whether you want the Ice Castle or the Shack. *11:16 *OstianWendy * (brick) Castle! *11:16 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Wise choice. Are you all ready? Go! *11:16 *OstianWendy * (scott) CONF: This should be easy... Easy to lose! :) *11:16 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Alright, I think me and Cameron should fire the cannonballs... if that's okay with all you guys. :) *11:16 *OstianWendy * (jo) Sure, just don't mess it up! * (anne maria) I'll make snowballs for you guys. * (jo) Then Brick, you're with me. *11:17 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Since you three are stronger, you should work on getting the flag! *11:17 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) I'm not getting pelted by snowballs. *11:17 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) That's the spirit! :) *11:18 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Ugh! *11:18 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) So ugh, I think Lightning should go capture the flag, heh... * (Lightning) Of course Lightning is! Look at these biceps? Sha-boing! *flexes muscles* *11:18 *OstianWendy * (staci) We should like, throw snowballs. We had target practise in that game today! * (scott) Dawn and I will accompany you, Lightning! *11:18 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Staci, there's this sick cannon to fire them in! It's just like that video game... * (Dawn) Sure, I'd love to help. *11:18 *OstianWendy * (staci) Yes! *11:18 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) I am staying out of the action with... those two. *11:19 *OstianWendy * (scott) Dakota, um, make snowballs or something *11:19 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) CONF: AKA, I'm getting a photoshoot! *squeals in excitement* * (Dakota) Whatever. *11:19 *OstianWendy * (staci) Yah, we could like, use the help! :) * (staci) *prepares cannon* *11:19 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Let's do this! *11:19 *OstianWendy * (scott) Let's move out! *looks at Lightning and Dawn* *11:20 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *rolls eyes and makes a snowball* * (dakota) Hey, Sam, Staci, do you think you two could handle this while I have some business to take care of? *11:20 *OstianWendy * (staci) Yah. *11:20 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Uh, sure. * (Dakota) Eeee! Thank you! I'll totally owe you won! *runs off* *quik brb *11:20 *OstianWendy * (scott) *runs towards the fort with no cover* Ahhh, out in the open! Perfect. *kk *11:21 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Sha-whatever! *punches an oncoming snowball, and squeals* ARGH! I mean, whatever... *11:22 *OstianWendy * (scott) *pretends to fall* Dawn, help! * (anne maria) Now's our chance! *11:22 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Scott, I'm coming! *runs back for him* * (sam) *hands staci a snowball* Fire! *11:23 *OstianWendy * (jo) *runs towards the Rats' fort* * (brick) *hit by snowball* ahhhh! * (anne maria) *helps Brick up* * (cameron) Fire! *fires at Dawn* *11:23 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) They're coming! * (Dawn) *dodges, and helps Scott up* *11:24 *OstianWendy * (staci) *fires* *11:24 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *poses in the forest, as photographers take photos of her* Eeeee! *11:24 *OstianWendy * (scott) Thanks! *runs towards the fort* *11:24 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) CONF: Maybe I was wrong about Scott? *11:24 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *throws snowballs at Scott* *11:24 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) *fires snowballs at Lightning* * (Lightning) *dodges* Ha! Lightning is unstoppable! *gets hit by another one, and falls into the water, freezing* *11:25 *OstianWendy * (brick) *runs with Jo* Anne, don't let them get in! *11:25 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) You kiddies might want to hurry up, since your castles are starting to melt. *11:25 *OstianWendy * (scott) Dawn, go help Lightning! I can handle this :) *11:25 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Okay! Lightning! *runs over to an icicle of him* Oh my... * (Dawn) *tries to pull him out of the water* *11:25 *OstianWendy * (jo) Brick, you go and deal with Sam & Staci! I'll get the flag! * (brick) *throws snow at Sam and Staci* *11:26 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Staci, we're about to get overrun! We need to kick this into maximum over-AGH! *falls over* *11:26 *OstianWendy * (staci) Ahhh! *hit in the face* I can't see! *fires randomly; hits Scott* *11:26 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Ugh... *tries to get up, but slips* *11:26 *OstianWendy * (scott) CONF: Perfect. * (scott) Oh no! *11:26 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) come on Cameron, we've almost got this! *fires more snowballs* *11:26 *OstianWendy * (cameron) *fires at Dawn* *11:26 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) I'm sorry Lightning! *runs off, heading to the fort* *11:26 *OstianWendy * (jo) *nears the flog* *flag* *help me *11:26 *XxSolarEclipsexX *screaming * (Sam) No! *dives in front of flag* * (Sam) You can't have her! *11:27 *OstianWendy * (staci) *pushes Brick out of the way and tries to grab Jo's leg* *11:27 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Yeah, go Staci! *11:27 *OstianWendy * (jo) Ahhh! attack of the nerds! *grabs flag* Yeah! *11:27 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Jo, you've got to get it back to your fort to win! *11:27 *OstianWendy * (scott) You idiot, Dawn! help me up! *11:27 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) *runs for the flag* C'mon! * (Zoey) Cam, Dawn's coming for us! *11:28 *OstianWendy * (jo) *smirks and sprints* * (anne maria) *throws snowballs at Dawn* D: *11:28 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) *falls over* Ugh... *11:28 *OstianWendy *(cam) *fires at Dawn* * (cameron) * *11:29 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *walks back into the shack* Hey, what's going on? Where's our flag? * (Dakota) Sam! * (Sam) Huh... what? *faints* *11:29 *OstianWendy * (staci) *lying on the ground* It's over!!! * (brick) *fires at Dakota from her cannon* *11:29 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) Not if I can help it! *shoves a snowball into the cannon, aiming for Jo* *from her cannon *11:29 *OstianWendy *ikr *11:29 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) Fire! *fires it at Jo* *11:29 *OstianWendy * (jo) *hit in the back* Anne, help! * (anne maria) *helps Jo up* *11:30 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *grins viciously, and loads another one, aiming at her* *11:30 *OstianWendy * (scott) Dawn, now! *11:30 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Quick, get to the castle * (Dawn) *runs to scott* *11:30 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *snowball hits her* Ugh! *11:30 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) Ugh get out of the way, Anne! *11:30 *OstianWendy * (jo) *runs* *11:30 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *points the cannon at Jo, and fires their last snowball* *11:30 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Oh no you didn't! *throws her can at Dakota* * (jo) *hit* Ugh!!! *11:31 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) Agh! My face! * (Zoey) Oh no! *runs to Jo, trying to grab the flag* *11:31 *OstianWendy * (staci) *sobs* *11:31 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) *runs for their flag* *11:31 *OstianWendy * (jo) *hands Zoey the flag* * (anne maria) *tries to trip Dawn up* *11:31 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) *collides with Dawn, throwing their flag back into the castle* * (Chris) And the Maggots win! *11:31 *OstianWendy * (scott) *throws a snowball half-heartedly at Anne* *11:31 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Aw man... *11:31 *OstianWendy * (scott) DAWN! >:( *11:32 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) I'm so sorry... *11:32 *OstianWendy * (staci) Ugh...; * (jo) That was great team work, everyone! *11:32 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) CONF: I should have listened during this challenge... and if I get voted out, it's all my fault. *11:32 *OstianWendy * (brick) Nice to see you happy for once. *11:32 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Woot! *hi-fives Cameron* *11:32 *OstianWendy * (cameron) Yeah! *returns high0five* *high-five** *11:32 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Maggots, enjoy invincibility and a nice hot chocolate reward. Rats, I'll be seeing you at the bonfire ceremony. *11:33 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Yeah, hot chocolate! *sprays hair* *i'm thinking lightning scott or dawn *up 2 u *11:33 *XxSolarEclipsexX *tbh kill da w n *11:33 *OstianWendy *kk *this is where she died in canon right *11:33 *XxSolarEclipsexX *no she died two eps later *11:33 *OstianWendy *oh no wait i think it was next episode *rip *ghudbai *shes a pushover anyway *11:34 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Hey Dakota, you know how you said you would owe us one? * (Dakota) Yeah, I'm listening. * (Sam) Well, promise Staci and I you won't vote us tonight, okay? *11:34 *OstianWendy * (staci) We won't vote you. :D *11:34 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) Sure. As long as we're voting Dawn! She's totally creepy, and like, has all of my therapist files! * (Sam) Uh, sure... *11:34 *OstianWendy * (staci) Thanks a bunch. *11:35 *XxSolarEclipsexX *BONFIRE CEREMONY* *11:35 *OstianWendy * (scott) CONF: Goodbye, Dawny! *11:35 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) You have cast your votes, and I must admit, I'm a little surprised. * (Chris) Marshmallows go to... * (Chris) Dakota. Somehow. * (dakota) Thanks. *catches it* * (Chris) Sam. * (sam) Aw, sweet! * (Chris) Staci. *11:35 *OstianWendy * (staci) *catches and high-fives Sam* *11:36 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Lightning. * (Lightning) Sha-yoink! *grabs marshmallow* * (Chris) Dawn, Scott, one of you will be going home. * (Chris) The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to... * (chris) Dawn! *throws her it* * (Dawn) What? *11:36 *OstianWendy * (scott) *catches marshmallow* Goodbye. Sure you can read auras, but you are useless in challenges! :) *11:36 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) You all voted for me? Over the traitor among you all? * (Sam) Wait, what traitor? *11:36 *OstianWendy * (staci) Traitor? Don't be ridiculous, yah? *11:37 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Hidden among you... it's... it's... * (Chris) Time's up! *CUTS TO HURL* * (Chris) Any last words? *11:37 *OstianWendy * (scott) *laughs* Bye! *11:37 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (dawn) Yes... the traitor is... *11:37 *OstianWendy * (staci) Who?? D: *11:37 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Cool. *pulls lever, hurling her away* That was satisfying. * (Dakota) *files nails* *11:37 *OstianWendy * (scott) *smirks* *11:38 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) What an exciting episode. Who will go home next? Tune in next time on... Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! * END